Piercing Hearts
by MinawaAsuka
Summary: A new character is in town but she has no interest in befriending anyone. Her only goal is to kill Ichigo! Can the rest of the group and Ichigo stop her, or perhaps, help her with her own problems? OCx?
1. Chapter 1 You want to KILL me?

**Minawa: Geeh, Another one? I have to have a serious talk with myself.**

**Btw, I only own my OC's and the storyline, nothing else.**

* * *

><p>I lied down on my bed after a long and fun Sunday. I didn't really get many days like this, not when working as a substitute Shinigami. It made you appreciate the time that you have. `Okay, now I sounded like and old man waiting for death…´ I thought and turned to lie on my left arm. I stared out into my dark room when I noticed something abnormal. A shadow moving, not inside the room but from outside…<p>

I sat up and had a look throughout my window.

Across the street I saw a figure sitting crouching on top of a phone pole. I sat up even more now, a mistake on my part. The shadow saw me and instantly jumped down. Without the moonlight behind him I saw whom, or more like, what it was.

It was a hollow and from the looks of it, it looked like a female human. It confused me and as the hollow ran down the street I made a quick decision. I grabbed my wooden Shinigami plate and pushed it onto my chest. My soul came out and moments later I jumped out the window and began my pursuit.

It bothered me a bit. Why was she outside my house? If she's a hollow, why didn't she attack? And why is she so slow?

She was. Or at least it was no problem catching up to her. Even me who am horrible at sensing spiritual energy thought of this as a child's play. If not…

She slowed down and then stopped not to far away from the park. I too stopped at a good distance, gripping my sword.

"Who are you?" I asked in a steady voice. No response.

"Are you a hollow?" I asked again. It was hard to tell but for a moment I thought she flinched at the second question. Moments later she turned around.

She was wearing a white mask with four red stripes running down over her eyes and forehead but the first thing I noticed was her eyes. Yellow glowing against black, a piercing and cold stare. They sent chills down my spine and almost made me lose focus.

It was obvious that she was a hollow. Not only the eyes but she also had white long wild hair with a single thick black stripe in her bangs. Her outfit was a mix of a once whole dress and bandages. Bone-like pieces covered her shoulders, shins and lower parts of her arms. She was tall, only an inch shorter than myself and her stance was without doubt threatening. The most obviously part was the hole in the middle of her chest.

She slid the mask upwards, putting it on the right side of her forehead.

"I'm not really a hollow," she said grinning as a big and long blade grew on her right arm. Now the outer part of her arm had become a weapon. I released my Zanpaktou.

", … but I know that you are, Ichigo Kurosaki." She continued as her blade was fully grown.

"That's why I'm going to kill you." She said and attacked.

"And then? What happened?" Orehime said with sparkling eyes as I stopped temporarily to drink from my juice. I swallowed and sighed.

"Calm down. This isn't a movie, Orehime." I said a bit annoyed.

"What's wrong Ichigo? I thought you liked attention." Rukia said with a teasing voice as she ate from her lunch bread. I sighed.

"That's not it. After just disappearing I thought she'd come back but she didn't. I haven't slept at all." I said and rubbed my aching eyes. Ishida pushed his glasses in place.

"You mean she didn't attack you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's weird. One moment she wants to kill me and the next she just stops and disappear." I said now serious. I really didn't get it…

"Maybe she got cold feet?" Orehime suggested. We all thought about it for a second but I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so. Her eyes… were filled with hate." I said, remembering last night.

"Maybe you knocked up her sister or something…" Rukia said, sipping on her juice. We all froze and stared at her, surprised that she'd even suggest such a thing.

"Of course I didn't!" I said obviously embarrassed. Rukia nodded.

"Well, I read in a girls blog that a guy `knocked her sister up´ and she got so angry she beat him up. Girls are scary these days…" She said. We all were too surprised to counter that. I seriously needed to keep her away from the Internet…

"Um… Rukia? Do you know what it means to knock someone up?" Orehime asked. Rukia shook her head letting us all breath out in relief.

"I'll explain it to you so let's go ahead of the boys." She said and pulled Rukia on her feet. They walked off, talking a bit when I started eating again. It was quiet.

"You didn't, did you?" Ishida asked. Now I was beat red.

"Of course not! God…" I said and stood up.

"I'll see you in class." I said and walked of leaving Ishida and Chad alone on the rooftop.

I walked down the stairs and through the hallway towards the classroom.

My thoughts almost unconsciously wandered off to last night. Why had she stopped? Or more like, why did she want to kill me? Without much of an answer I pushed the thoughts aside and walked inside the classroom.

"I-chi-Go!" a shadow flew past me as I dodge it and walked over to my desk. The shadow got up and laid himself all over the desk.

"That's so cold! Aren't we supposed to be friends?" Keigo said as he rolled like a worm. I rolled him over making him fall down.

"No thanks." I said and put away my bento. Keigo got up with fury in his eye.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it to be. Just remember the day you turned your back to your friend and broke his heart! I will have my revenge…" he preached on until Mizuiro dragged him off. I sighed as Sensei came into the classroom and everyone got to his or her seats. I pulled out my book and pen but stopped when I felt something familiar. An aura or more like a feeling sending chills down my spine. I glanced over to Rukia and Ishida but they didn't seem to sense it like I did.

"Yes, everyone. Can I have your attention?" Oshi-sensei said. "Today we'll get to meet our newest class member so be kind to her." She continued as she gave Keigo an extra look. Without further notice a girl walked in through the door.

She wore our uniform but you could easily notice the changes she'd made. Instead of a red bow and white socks she wore a black tie and black socks. Down her right hip a double chain hang glittering. Looking at her more closely you'd also see her black hair with a single white stripe in her bangs and her heavy make-up. That and her eyes.

Yellow piercing eyes sending chills down your spine with just one look. I already knew who she was and she obviously knew who I was.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Ochi-sensei said and smiled. The girl, to our surprise, smiled back turning to look at the class.

"Hello everyone! My name is Shizuya Ayumi and I'll be joining your class. I hope we'll all get along and that you won't judge me by looks. I know I might look scary but I'm a really nice person!" She said and smiled at us.

"Well, why don't you have a seat?" Ochi-sensei said and searched the classroom for an empty seat. In the mean time I tried to make contact with the others.

"Maybe behind Ichigo? Over there." Sensei pointed. I froze and stared at her I disbelief as Shizuya nodded and walked towards me. I thought about protesting but Sizuya was already sitting down behind me. Her hand landed on my shoulder as she leaned forward.

"Hello, Ichigo. Let's get along, shall we?" she said as her hand gripped my shoulder tightly and all those innocent vibes she'd been giving off where long gone.

"Y-yeah, sure." I said and sweat dropped. As she let go I tried not to sigh with relief or run away. This girl was dead scary for crying out loud!

I hurried down the street avoiding Rukia's questioning stares. Right now I just wanted to get home in one piece. My wishes were in vain as a familiar figure appeared from around the corner. I sweat dropped as my newest classmate and enemy grinned at me.

"Finally, I thought I'd have to wait the whole day. Such a slow guy." She said with a bored voice. I sighed and tried to forget all my previous worries.

"Really? Sorry 'bout that. It's not like I wanted to make you wait." I said and continued to walk. She didn't move but that didn't make me drop my guard. Then a hand landed on my shoulder.

"You're Ayumi-chan, right? I'm Rukia, remember?" Rukia suddenly popped up and said with her awfully sweet voice. I sweat dropped and didn't really know which one of these girls I should fear the most.

Too my surprise; Shizuya Ayumi won.

"Yes, of course I remember. I can call you Rukia, right?" she said with an innocent voice and a bright smile. I bet she could fool anyone with such an attitude. Rukia just nodded.

"Sure thing. But we gotta run now, see you tomorrow!" Rukia said and ran off, dragging me with her.

I waited until they turned the corner before I dropped the stupid smile I had plastered on my face. Such a pain…

I walked the opposite direction as I thought about the facts I'd gathered during the day. It had actually surprised me to see that the situation had been so different from what I had imagined but then again, this wasn't my first time hunting a human hollow.

The classroom had been suffocating me with spiritual pressure and it seems like this fellow, Kurosaki Ichigo had some pretty strong friends. Especially that Rukia Kuchiki. Her energy I could recognize but there was also the big tanned guy, the four-eyes and that dumb redhead I couldn't place. Not only that but a lot of the students would probably be able to see spirits…

Such a strange school… but I couldn't let a hollow in human form run loose. I knew far too much about the damage creatures such as myself could cause.

I stopped my pace and looked up at the blue sky and the fluffy clouds as I gripped my left arm. _How disgusting_… I thought as I continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Minawa: Wow, I made you pretty depressing, didn't I? *looks at Shizuya*<strong>

**Shizuya: ...*gives deadly stare***

**Minawa: ...Okaay, moving on...**


	2. Chapter 2 This new everyday life

**Minawa: Here is da segundo chapter, just cuz the first reviewer asked nicely for it.**

**: That is so kind of you...*hint of sarcasm***

**Minawa: *sigh* I know...**

* * *

><p>"How suspicious!" Rukia said. I sighed.<p>

"I told you, she's the hollow I saw last night. Without doubt." I said and looked up into the sky. Rukia was quiet for a while and as we neared my house she stopped. I looked at her surprised.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing really. But I have to talk to Urahara-san about this, it's too strange…" she said as she drifted into thought.

"what is?" I asked. She looked up at me seriously.

"She had a Reiatsu just like yours, Ichigo." She said.

-x-

"I'm back." I said as I closed the door and kicked of my shoes. I walked through the hallway to the living room and found him sitting on a chair, looking out the window. I stopped and looked at his lonely figure before I sighed and dropped my bag on the table.

"Damn, I'm tired!" I said as I stretched my back and arms. I walked over and looked out the window just like Shiro did.

Outside you could see some run down apartments and further away a small love hotel. I grinned at the thought of Shiro having fantasies but without looking I already knew his eyes didn't look at anything. Rather they didn't see anything and yet I asked.

"Are you looking at the sky? It's pretty, right?" I said not really expecting an answer. I walked across the room and over to the kitchen. From the unbelievable small fridge I picked out some vegetables. Putting them on the counter I also took out a knife, a cutting board and a small plate.

I turned around and looked at Shiro.

"Shiro, come here." I said. Instantly he got to his feet and walked over to me. I put the knife in his right hand.

"Wash the vegetables, cut them into pieces and put the pieces on the plate. Got it?" I said and without delay he got to work. I left him like that and went out to buy meat.

-x-

"Hey, ya ignoring me?" the punk said, spit flying out of his pierced mouth. I glared at him annoyed now and grinned.

"Yeah, or at least I tried to. But I guess it's impossible to shut up loud assholes such as yourself." I said and walked past the group of his buddies. So much for a calm shopping…

I stopped my pace as a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Ya think ya can just…" the guy said but stopped. As I turned to look I saw a second hand gripping the wrist of the punk.

"Leave her alone." A familiar voice said as the hand left my shoulder.

"Ya wanna fight?" the punk yelled in Kurosaki's face. And too my surprise the carrot top remained calm while the punk just got more pumped up.

"Ya saving the lil' princess? Ya think ya'r a fancy hero?" a second guy said making the bunch of morons laugh. I sighed and shook my head. Kurosaki sweat dropped.

"Actually, I'm not trying to save _her_…" he said as I walked up to the guy and landed a straight fist right above the guys nose.

"… but more like saving you." Kurosaki said and the guy stumbled back in shock and pain. As blood started running down the dudes face another one of them came at me. A fast kick in the groin and then a knee in the face was all I needed before I pushed him aside.

-X-

In the corner of my eye I could see Kurosaki kick a guy in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. I sighed and turned just to see a third guy come at me. I simply bent my knees and slipped past him in his fast and clumpy pace. A kick in his spine made him fall forward and down as I looked over the situation. Kurosaki was already done with his second guy. But weren't there six… I asked myself as Kurosaki yelled at me. Seconds later a baseball bat landed in the back of my head, probably swung by the guy with the nosebleed. Laughter was heard but it soon died as the guy behind me noticed the fact that my body didn't move.

I sighed and snapped my neck once before I turned to look at the guy with the bat. The fear in his eyes was just too amusing…

"Ya fucking moron." I said and grinned at him. "You honestly thought you could bring me down with _that_?" I asked him and stepped closer.

The guy dropped the bat and turned on his heels, leaving his buddies behind. I smiled at this, even more amused. But then I realized the fact that there was one person left standing, namely Kurosaki Ichigo.

I turned and studied his shocked face. Moments passed before he even moved.

"A-are you okay?" he asked. I sighed at his question but smiled.

"Shouldn't you know, Hollow? A hit like that doesn't hurt creatures like us, does it?" I said and turned my back to him.

"Don't think this changes anything, you're still my target." I said as I walked away.

"Who are you?" Kurosaki suddenly asked. I stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"Me?" I asked and let my eyes turn black.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I said before walking down the street with my head filled with thoughts about dinner.

-X-

I sighed and looked after the figure of the girl.

"Like that helped…" I said to myself thinking of her answer to my question. My worst nightmare, my ass.

But had she really said "creatures like us"? Does that mean she's a Vizard?

I shrugged and figured I'd talk about it with Rukia tomorrow.

I walked away from the place with an annoyed feeling hanging over me. Is a `thank you´ too much to ask for?

-X-

I walked inside and for the second time that day and kicked my shoes off. Turning at the corner I found Shiro standing where I'd left him and the vegetables done.

I put the white bag on the counter and took out a bowl. I glanced at the unmoving Shiro and pulled the meat out of the bag.

"Take out some flour and then set the table." I said and opened the package of meat with the knife. Moments later a bag of flour was on the counter.

I cut the meat into bits and rolled them in the flour and spices before putting them in the frying pan. After that I also fried the vegetables and somehow made the whole thing into a wok of some kind. I sighed at my own cooking skills but the stuff was eatable so who complained? Shiro didn't, that was for sure…

When done I served the food and sat down with Shiro, beginning another quiet dinner.

The setting sun colored the walls romantically and yet it was so cold sitting here. Together yet alone…

-x-

I couldn't have a single moment of peace, could I? From the first moment she spotted me this morning she hasn't let me out of her sight. She had been acting like a ninja all day, following me around. Not even the teacher would notice her disappearance…

"You okay?" Amu asked in a worried voice when sitting down on the grass. I sighed.

"Yeah, sorry if I'm making you worry." I said. She gave me a small smile.

"How could I not? You are…" she began but stopped. I looked at her and found her avoiding my eyes.

"You are…you know, important to me…" she said slowly as her face turned even more so red. I sighed in a smile and leaned over.

"Thanks." I said and gave her a peak on her cheek. She was so cute…

"Eh, you're making me sick." A voice was heard and seconds later Shizuya came down from a nearby tree. I glared at her.

"Then don't look!" I said, waving my hand in a Shoo-motion. You could see she didn't appreciate it.

"Well, how can I not? You are my target after all…" she said and looked at Amu.

"Besides, she reeks of hollow. Have you been climbing so much all over her or is she a hollow as well?" She said in a suspicious tone as her face grew darker. I was about to counter the comment as Amu suddenly got up. I watched her walk closer to Shizuya and for a few moments they just stood there staring at each other.

"You're right, I am a human hollow." Amu said. " That's the first thing I'm going tell you."

Shizuya frowned. Amu held up two fingers.

"Second, if you touch Ichigo in any way you will have to face me." She said as Shizuya grinned, taking it as a challenge.

"Third, I just love your hair." She said as her eyes started to sparkle. I sweat dropped.

"What?" you could hear both me and Shizuya say. Amu nodded.

"Well, my hair is curly so it's hard to dye it. Is yours natural? No, can't be. You dye it?" Amu blabbered on as I watched Shizuya become more and more uncomfortable. Amu grabbed her hands.

"Let's be friends! I have a hard time making friends lately but I'm really nice, really! I can call you Ayumi, no?" She continued. Shizuya, or as Amu would say, Ayumi made an annoyed expression.

"Let go of me!" He yelled before walking off. Amu stood frozen before turning to me with tears in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked. I sweat dropped and got up. Putting my hand on her head I patted it.

"You did great, I'm sure she's just nervous since it's a new school and all." A lie.

Amu frowned but nodded.

After that Shizuya disappeared for the rest of the afternoon. Rukia guessed she'd gone home. Somehow I didn't like the idea of not knowing what that girl was up to.

* * *

><p><strong>Minawa: I don't know, was it obvious that the "-x-" means change in POV? (point of view)<strong>

**Amu: I don't care, I got to be in a second fanfiction! Yay!**

**: *sips tea***


	3. Chapter 3 Let's settle this!

**Minawa: I suppose this chapter is a little longer...or is it? Anyway, I don't own Bleach, just my own characters and the storyline.**

**Shizuya: Not claiming ownership is a waste of time, right? I mean, they know you don't own it... *crosses arms***

**Minawa: *smirks* Then you'll handle the lawyers, right, great!**

**Shizuya: ...bye. *hurries away***

* * *

><p>"So wrong!" I yelled out as I banged the door closed. "Jesus Christ, give me strength!" I expressed as I fell down on the sofa. But then again, who am I to ask God for strength?<p>

I got up and got soda from the fridge. I glanced at Shiro.

"Two hollows in school and worse; they're dating! Argh! Hollows don't date. It's wrong." I said and sat down in the sofa again, watching Shiro's back. I sighed.

"Who am I talking to anyway?" I muttered and took a sip from the soda.

_Flashback; 5 years earlier._

My body was cold and my muscles were tenser than usual because of the cold air. You could almost smell it; the beginning of fall and the last dying summer days.

A group of teenage boys stopped a bit further away at the crossing and talked for a moment. A few minutes later they went separate ways and one of them came down my alley. A bad thing to happen since he could get in my way.

Just as I had thought my target slowly emerged from the shadows; starting to lurk behind the boy. It was already too late before I realized what kind of hollow it was and by the time I ran out of my hiding place the boy had already been smashed into the wall. My timing was far off and the hollow was already feeding on the boy's soul. I pushed forward and killed the beast with one attack at the head and slowly it evaporated as its cry echoed throughout the alleyway. Small drops of rain fell and slowly a heavy pour down grew as I let a sigh escape me. I turned and walked up in front of boy as he sat on the ground, back against the wall.

"That was a hollow, they eat human souls." I said and hunched. "Usually you die but there are rare hollows that eat the soul but leave the body alive." I said and looked into his cold blue eyes. Dead yet still alive.

"You become empty, like you." I said and put my blade against his throat.

There was no point of him to live now when he didn't have a soul. Living like an empty doll will only bring pain.

Then a thought hit me. His soul will never find peace. His life will be for nothing like this. I pulled back my blade and found myself caught in his stare even though I knew he couldn't see anything. Not blind but still not seeing anything. I got up and looked down at him, halting my thoughts, working through consequences, results and choices. My brain worked out a solution that I didn't quite like but then again; what other choices did I have for the moment? In the end I sighed and cursed life's sense of irony. I glanced at the boy.

"Get up." I said and waited for a reaction. Moments passed without any activity on his part but slowly he started moving, standing up.

Deep blue eyes. Dirty blond hair which had been drenched by the rain. He was my age; no more than 12. A feeling of sympathy went through me but left as quickly. I had no use of it anymore.

"Follow me." I said and saw, to my surprise, the boy come along with me as I intended to leave the alley and find another hollow to kill.

_End of flashback_

More than two weeks had passed and I still hadn't gotten a chance to attack that Kurosaki. Either his soul was running around with the jumper inside the body or he was surrounded by his friends. They even talked casually with me from time to time. It pissed me off since the whole point was for him to fear me.

I walked over to him after class had finished. He glanced up at me like he always did, relaxed somewhat too friendly.

"What's up?" he asked. I felt my brown twitch but instead of going berserk I grinned casually.

"I have had enough of this, it's time we finish this once and for all." I said. Kurosaki looked at me slightly surprised.

"What do you mean?" he said and I swear I was on the brink of smashing something in frustration. I think it was visible in my body language because several of our classmates started to take their distance. I leaned in close, so that only he heard me.

"_I challenge you after school. Only one of us will walk away alive_." I whispered into his ear before I walked right passed him and out of the classroom. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed the speed dial.

Shiro and I met up for lunch out and by making him act out the part it probably looked like we had a pleasant meal together. Actually, we did.

I knew for a fact that Ichigo Kurosaki was a strong opponent and even though I have no intention of loosing he still had his friends. I didn't want to take the risk of not coming home tonight…

I stared at Shiro for a while as he ate his meal. He didn't seem like an empty shell but that didn't change the fact that he was. A thought returned to me like it always did. I hated the idea of leaving Shiro alone in this world, simply because I know it'd be the end of him. Without orders he wouldn't be able to eat or sleep, to work or making friends. He'd literally die.

I sipped on my coke before shaking my head to myself. I just would had to win, that was all there was to it…

I saw Kurosaki come walking down the street together with Kuchiki Rukia and his girlfriend Amu. He looked relatively calm but that only edged me on. I walked out in plain sight and watched them stop a few feet away.

"So you were really serious about this?" he said. I shrugged.

"Of course. I guess you brought the party, huh?" I said but he only stared back at me.

"Whatever" I said and grinned, "I don't really care how you want to do things, let's just get it over with." I handed my bag to Shiro. I pointed my thumb at him casually.

"Wanna go double? I'm sure any of your buddies would just love to save your ass." I said. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, this is my problem and I won't have my friends involved." He said with a determination that in secret really made me lost at words.

I stayed quiet for a few seconds, letting his resolve hang in the air. I smiled mockingly.

"It won't matter, I'll…" I started to say as a shadow fell to the ground in the corner of my eye. I turned, shocked, and found Shiro besides me on his knees; bent over in pain.

Everything besides us faded into dark colors and it felt as if the whole world went into a kind of slow motion. My skin itched all over and my heart beated so loudly I wanted to rip it out in annoyance.

Within a second I was on my knee, gripping his shoulders as he slowly sank down further. I could sense the others come closer.

"Stay away!" I yelled at them, halting their pace with shocked expressions.

I turned to Shiro and cursed my hand for not stop shaking. I cursed the fact that I couldn't keep myself levelheaded, the fact that I couldn't stay indifferent like I usually did.

I looked at his pained face. Calm, compared to any other person in pain, but I knew. I knew the enormous amount of pain by the sight of his eyes twitching and his frowned brows. A face he had never shown before.

I tried to lift him up and place him on my back, to my success. I knew I had to do something and the hospital was no option…

I realized that the eyes of the others were on me but I refused to acknowledge them and turned the other direction to leave but hesitated as a man landed only a few feet away. I backed a few steps, still aware of the others behind me.

The man flipped open a fan in front of his face, revealing a… moustache?

Amu burst into laughter and almost bent over double. The rest of us didn't really know what to do as the man turned over his fan. His aura suddenly grew darker and frightful but Amu continued to laugh uncontrollable.

"A-m-u-chan…!" he said as she dried her tears.

"Sorry, Uru-chan… we couldn't help it." She said smiling as she hid behind Ichigo.

In the middle of all the commotion I heard Shiro breath heavy into my ear, still in pain. I didn't have time for idiots…

The man with the fan looked over to me and grinned a (not very friendly) smile in my direction and somehow got almost behind me before I had the time to react. His hand reached for Shiro as I turned and backed away.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled at him. He sighed as his creepy smile disappeared. He looked up, revealing one eye.

"If you keep that attitude up you will be the reason of his death, ya know." He said, leaving me a state of shock. The reason for his…for Shiro…?

"I'm kinda into medicin and spirits so I'll be able to treat him!" the man continued as the smile reappeared. I thought for a moment.

"Usually I don't like going to this guy…" Ichigo said, coming up to my side, "but for once, you should trust him." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"What do I do?" I asked the fan-man, staring at his feet. He turned and started walking down the street.

"First of all you can try to keep up with me." He said and left with a rather slow Shunpo. I followed him, without looking behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Minawa: Please tell me what you think and I hope you've enyoyed it so far. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 It was never lost

**Minawa: Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Ichigo: ...do I have to? *sigh* Minawa doesn't own Bleach, just her own characters and this storyline. Happy?**

**Minawa: Oh very.**

* * *

><p>I clutched my knees, staring out into the curtain of rain falling only inches away from me, as I sat on the terrace. There was nothing I could do now but to wait quietly.<p>

The others from school had of course followed and several times the girls had tried inviting me to tea. I had refused them and now ignored the fact that they were discussing what to do with Shiro, lying in the room next door, and me.

Suddenly a door opened and the man called Urahara joined the others inside. I slowly stood up and walked over to the door, hesitating to gather my thoughts. I opened the door and walked into a now quiet room.

"How nice of you to join us, Shizuya-san." Urahara said, flipping a plain white fan in front of his face. I didn't answer as I sat down in a corner.

"So, what's wrong with him?" I said coldly. Urahara stayed quiet for a while.

"Your friend is very unique. Most people don't survive such a loss." He said. "90 % dies in the time span of a year and the rest within the matter of three years. If he did have his heart eaten five years ago he's damn lucky…" he finished his explanation.

"To put it bluntly, his body is suffering the lack of a heart. He is somewhat becoming something like a mixture of hollow and a zombie." He said, leaving the room perfectly quiet. I could hear Shiro breathing in the room next to us. I gave a small smile, staring at my feet.

"Not the kind that eats flesh, I presume?" I said. Urahara nodded.

"Not that kind. No, this kind will eventually leave him going through a very painful death." He said, leaving the room quiet once more. I thought for a moment; too bad his soul is already doomed to never find peace; now the body is suffering as well. But the at the same time I couldn't shake off the feeling that I couldn't think of him as anything other than a living person with his own kind of personality. That kind of delusion that I had created for myself only brought me more pain…

I got up and started to cross the room.

"Then there is no point in making him suffer. I'll take him away and do it quickly." I said, grabbing the door to Shiro's room. I could hear Ichigo get up.

"What are you…!" he started when Urahara closed his fan with a sharp sound, pausing both Ichigo and me. He glanced at over in my direction.

"What would you say, if I told you, I could give him a heart?" he asked. My body froze as it was, leaving me unable to think straight. I backed away from the door, facing Urahara.

"There's no way you can do that, his heart was eaten. As in gone!" I said, letting my voice reveal a little too much of what I was feeling.

"True, his original heart was eaten and can never be given back but that doesn't mean he can't get a new one." He said, looking up from under the brim of his hat. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Are you mad?" I spat at him. He smiled.

"A bit maybe but that's not important right now. Listen up." He said, putting up a finger. I nodded, unable to follow this mans trail of thought.

"A heart is like a container where we keep our memories and our emotions. These are connected to each other and so you know that without a heart we can't function in life."

I nodded as he continued.

"If a new container was to be put inside the body it would function as a heart and store up such things as memories and feelings. The only problem is that it would start from zero. The person will have to begin from scratch." He said and flipped a fan in front of his mouth as to mark that he was done. I looked at my feet and realized something which left me both relieved and in panic. Shiro wouldn't remember any of the times we spent together. He wouldn't remember me.

"Can you do it?" I asked without looking up. A few moments of silence passed.

"It'll be done before next week." He said and sipped his tea. Ichigo got up.

"For a prize. You will stop attacking or threatening me or anyone else in this town." He said, giving me a strong stare. I shrugged as I grinned.

"You were a bore anyway, so…I'll back off." I said but lost my attitude halfway. I suddenly felt too tired to play around anymore. I opened the door to Shiro just slightly so that I could see him sleep. I saw his chest rise and lower itself slowly and with that I closed the door again.

"Do it. I don't care about you anymore, Kurosaki. Just help him." I said and then walked out of the room. I walked quickly through the hallway and out into the pouring rain. It was dark out now and it was hard to see anything two feet ahead. It was cooling against my bare arms and legs as I hurried down the street back to the apartment. I had things to do…

I entered the apartment like I did every other day. I threw my bag on the table like I always did and entered the kitchen to start dinner like I always did. The only habit I did not obey to was looking for Shiro or attempt to talk to him. Since he wasn't around anymore.

I had no other choice but to leave him with that man; Urahara Kisuke. It was better for him to stay there and go back to what you would consider a normal life. A normal life, with things like friends and school, maybe even a girlfriend and in the future a family and a decent job. Not running around hunting hollows.

I rubbed my eyes and ran my fingers trough my hair, releasing tension from my face as I plopped down on the sofa there and then. I didn't even bother thinking about dinner as I was going to do it alone this time.

"It's been five days!" I said and yawned. Rukia grinned a bit.

"You're worried about your killer now? I knew you were nice but this is new." She said in a teasing tone. I sighed.

"Well, it's not like people are trying to kill me all the time," I said in a sarcastic tone "besides, she's different…" I said as Rukia glanced at me.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked Amu?" She said and turned to walk into Urahara's backyard.

"It's not like that! Shizuya is…actually weak. She act tough but in reality she's hurt." I said, making Rukia stop and look at me.

"She's more human than hollow, we know that. She just needs friends she can trust." I continued and looked up at the sky. Rukia sighed.

"Fine, I get it. Let's go see her after this." She said and entered the shop. I grabbed my phone and after a few moments Amu answered on the other line.

"Hi, can you come join us?" I asked as I stepped into the shop as well and shut the door behind me.

"How's the heart coming?" Rukia asked. Urahara grinned over the teacup. We joined him with our own teacups.

"Great as a matter of fact. I might be able to give it to him tonight." He said and took a sip.

"Rukia and I both almost spit out what we had in our mouths as we stared at him surprised.

"That soon?" I asked. Urahara nodded as Rukia and my eyes met.

"And Shizuya?" Rukia asked. He put down his cup with a serious face.

"I haven't heard anything from her and I'd suppose she hasn't been to school either?" He said rather than asked. We nodded.

"I think Shizuya-chan feels like Shiro will be better off without her in the picture." He said and took another sip. I almost jumped up.

"Wait, aren't they really close? She's been taking care of him all this time, right?" I said on the verge of becoming angry. Urahara gave me a stare, telling me to calm down.

"Don't forget that Shizuya, as far as we know, is probably the reason of Shiro losing his heart in the first place. Since we don't know the story completely I won't make any accusations but it doesn't matter. With his new heart Shiro won't remember Shizuya-chan or anyone else for that matter." He finished, leaving both Rukia and me in silence.

Amu walked in through the door and had a seat besides me. She obviously noticed the tense atmosphere so instead of saying anything she just placed her hand on top of mine as comfort. I smiled at her.

"So would you two love birds hurry up and see Shizuya-chan now?" Urahara's jolly voice interrupted all of a sudden. I gave him a stare before pulling Amu with me and out of the room.

We knocked and rang the doorbell but there was on sight of anyone being home. I sighed, annoyed since we were probably being ignored.

"Oi, open up! You can hear us, right?" I said and hit the door a few times. Silence followed. Rukia looked at me.

"She's not at home, I can't feel her reiatsu." She said and started walking towards the stairs. Amu and I followed quietly. Suddenly Amu's hand gripped mine. I looked back at her and saw her with a worried face.

"What if she has left town...for good?" she said, clearly worried about our classmate. I sighed but gave her a smile.

"I think we just have to find her. Don't worry." I said and gave her a peek on her forehead. She smiled as a hint of a blush spread on her cheeks. A coughing brought us back to reality as Rukia was clearly waiting for us further down the stairs. We hurried after her as she suddenly stopped at the end of the stairs. I was about to ask her when I felt it too; a huge amount of spiritual energy. It was a hollow and judging from how I could sense it, it must be pretty strong. Amu reacted too, as she was a Vizard as well.

"Let's hurry." Rukia simply said as we followed her towards the source of the outburst of energy.

I had left for some hunting that morning but I hadn't thought this would happen. After all, I just wanted to get something to eat. Then why in the world did I have such bad luck? I actually should have seen it coming.

Earlier I had searched for a weaker Hollow to feed on and had pretty quickly followed up on a scent. I had actually spotted the damn thing; a white and grey hollow no bigger than a big man. It had been surprisingly fast but nothing to worry about. I had despite my better knowing followed and been led into a trap. Worse, I dragged the whole damn thing out from its hiding spot.

After I had caught the bait; the white and gray thing, I realized it was pulled on a string of some kind, invisible to the eye. I had cut it in pieces, apparently angering the master of the puppet. So, really, it wasn't my fault. How could I know that the whole Hollow, which was the size of a 7 storage building, would come out and start chasing me?

As for the moment, I was stuck in one of its tentacles, struggling to reach my sword. I was already exhausted and had been caught, by _luck_ and nothing else.

I finally got a hand on my sword and slice myself free. It screamed in pain and anger as I landed on the ground. I obviously wasn't making my situation any better...

We were close to the place where the Hollow was, running towards the city center when Yoruichi and Urahara joined us.

"Yo! Great weather today, no?" he said and laughed behind a fan, which had yet to be attacked by Amu's black pen.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to help Shiro?" Rukia asked Urahara. He simply grinned.

"Change of plans..." he simply said. I didn't pay much thought on it as I spotted Chad, Inoue and Ichida waiting for us.

"About time." Ichida simply said. I felt my brow twitch.

"Shut up." I said as we continued.

I was high up in the air, sitting on a ledge on one of the nearby buildings. Fighting, slicing and avoiding about 20 tentacles was no easy task and I had already lost my breath. My legs were like jelly and the only thing keeping me up was the bones in them.

I watched the huge tentacle cast a shadow, moments before it came down over me. In a trivial try I threw up my arms to cover my face. I expected a blow but glancing a second time I found someone jumping in between the hollow and me. As I continued to fall down the hollows tentacle was split into three pieces. I spun around and landed hard on the rumbles below. What had gotten in between?

"Ayumi!" a voice called from behind and turning I found, not only the carrot-top but also his classmates, the creepy fan-guy and the black cat. I sweat dropped.

"You fuckers! Don't bother me!" I yelled at them. I braced myself instead and ran back towards the hollow. I jumped up on a piece of rumble and used it as a springboard. Flash stepping up, I tried attacking it's eyes, slashing the left one before it's arm sent me flying into the building next to us. I could feel myself bounce in the wall and fall down but in the last minute held myself up and gripped an iron bar sticking out. I looked at the beast and saw it preparing to attack again. I tensed up but then saw the shadow of a person again, moving towards me. A pair of arms grabbed a hold of me, and moments later I found myself sitting on the ground, nearby Ichigo and the others. I turned and looked at Shiro, holding onto me. My mouth fell open, literally, and I didn't know what to say.

He was staring at me, as in straight at me! His blue eyes showed concern. I suddenly noticed how he still held on to me and wiggled myself free. Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I looked up in shock.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. Seconds passed as I suddenly felt like crying. I had heard Shiro's voice before but never had he spoke _to_ me. I felt a huge relief in my chest I couldn't understand.

"Wh-what?" I heard myself say. He smiled at me (freaking smiled!) before cupping my face in his palm. He suddenly stood.

"Look after her." He said to someone behind me before rushing away, towards the Hollow. A hand fell on my shoulder and surprised I looked up at Yoruichi. She grinned at me.

"Surprised, huh?" she said and sat next to me. I turned to Urahara.

"How is this possible? What did you do?" I almost yelled at him. He grinned and brought up a fan, free from Amu's terror.

"Well, I fixed him up you can say. Judging by your looks I'd say I have to explain myself." He said and had me look down in shame.

"Shiro's heart was never fully stolen by that hollow as you, by my guess, stopped it before it managed to get that far. Still, he was severely damaged and after all this time the little piece left was starting to die. All I had to do was add to what was missing. The result of this is that he remembers everything." He explained. I was staring as my knuckles, agitated. I had wanted Shiro to be free from his past...

A scream coming from the Hollow brought me back to the Hollow that was currently occupying the whole street.

* * *

><p><strong>Minawa: God, this is a long chapter!<strong>

**Amu: Well, you covered a lot of it anyway. Btw, why can't Ichigo and I have a kiss scene? *stares with puppy eyes***

**Minawa: *sigh* I am leaving now...**

**Amu: Mo, listen to me... *follows Minawa to the end of the world if she has to* **


	5. Chapter 5 A fresh start?

**Minawa: Took me some time to actually put this out there, but here it is.**

**I don't own the original Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Shiro was going all out with the Hollow, actually managing to keep it at bay despite it's size. I stood to join him but wobbled in place. Yoruichi was quick to grab me and give me support, not that I could complain. Still, my eyes followed every second of the battle.<p>

"Well, I guess I better do something about this. Good luck kiss!" Ichigo said and I turned just in time to see the carrot-top's girlfriend kiss him on the lips. Then he walked forward and flash-stepped over to the Hollow, slicing the back of its kneecap. My mouth hung open as I glared over to Urahara and Yoruichi, who held on to me.

"Why can the brat fight and I gotta sit out?! Shiro is out there!" I practically yelled at them as I felt a vein pop. Urahara grinned before pulling out his stupid fan.

"Oh, so you can feel concern for another creature? How wonderful youth is..."he said, sounding like an old man. I felt my face flush.

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled back at him. Still, I glanced over to the two guys and the Hollow. It was obvious that the creature wouldn't hold out for much longer and I slowly took a step forward. Thankfully Yoruichi allowed me to move as I carefully walked over the rumble and towards the fight.

Ichigo finished the Hollow quickly with one of his more advanced attacks but it didn't cross my mind to observe how the guy fought. I had my eyes on my childhood friend.

Shiro hurried over as the Hollow dissolved into a black cloud and met me halfway. His eyes searched mine out and held them, something I wasn't used to so I looked down at my hands instead. It only took him a second to pull me into his arms and holding me close, something I absolutely was not used to so I froze. Still, as he held on to me for a longer time, rocking me back and forth, I started to relax and a sudden feeling of fatigue hit me. My head fell heavy on his shoulder.

"It's all fine now, I'm here." He said and the world blacked out.

* * *

><p>When my eyes opened I didn't quite recognize my whereabouts. It wasn't Urahara's house nor the apartment. The ceiling was gray and so was the rest of the room. Simple and nothing special about it. As I made an effort to sit up the door opened and a tired looking Shiro walked in. His face lit up as he noticed I was awake.<p>

"Hi, good afternoon I guess" he said and walked over to the chair next to the bed. I realized I was staring more than usual and looked to my knees.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Kurosaki's residents" he answered and I realized it would be Ichigo's bed I laid in.

"Yew." I simply said and got the blanket off of me. I flipped my knees over the edge and sat, looking at Shiro. Suddenly I felt a mix of relief but also gloom.

"I'm happy you are... fine now, but I wanted you to have a fresh start. No memories of me or the horrible things I've made you do for me..." I said and for the first time felt ashamed. I couldn't even look at him.

"I don't regret anything. I had you." He said and made me look up at him. He had a gentle smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't give you up for anything. You who took me in, fed me and gave me a purpose in life...even when you could have left me to die. You saved me." He said and stroked my cheek with his hand. It was warm and caring, unlike what it had been before. I even felt myself lean into it.

The door flew open and an angry carrot-top charged in. I pulled back from Shiro and stood. Ichigo stopped a few inches away and stuck a finger up my face.

"You owe me now so no more fighting and killing me or my friends!" he came in and yelled up my face. I raised an eyebrow and noticed his girlfriend, Amu, standing in the door with the same blank face as me. I sighed loudly and pushed his chest hard enough for him to take a step back.

"Listen up Punk, I don't take orders from someone like you. I owe Urahara, not you." I said and stood in an intense staring contest with him. I stood straight.

"Still, I decided to give up you, and your friends, a long time ago. That was the deal and I stand by my word." I said and sat down again. As Ichigo realized he looked like an idiot he pulled Amu with him out and closed the door. I grinned and realized Shiro was smiling as well. Suddenly my face burned and I stood quickly.

"We... better go and not over-use our stay, right?" I said and hurried to leave. Shiro grabbed my wrist before getting up. I tensed up and observed as he entangled his fingers with mine until we held hands. He grinned, I hate to admit it but, a very sexy grin.

"Relax." He said and pulled the speechless me with him towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Please eat a lot, Ni-chan hardly ever bring friends over." The carrot-tops little sister said. I nodded politely at her, knowing that she'd worked on the stew a long time. Shiro continued to give her compliments, as he too enjoyed cooking (apparently...). I was stuck the flirty dad, whom Ichigo started fighting with after a while.<p>

I turned to the black haired girl, Ichigo's other sister.

"How can you stand this chaos?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You get used to it, just ask Amu." She said and Amu nodded. How we had had ended up staying for dinner was beyond me.

"Well, Shiro and Ayumi, are you staying in town?" Amu asked with a smile. Ichigo looked over, a very irritated look on his face. I raised one eyebrow.

"I don't think your boyfriend would like that..." I said. She grinned.

"Never mind that idiot, so what if you tried to kill him?" She said with a smile "The rest of us don't mind at all." She finished and took a bite.

"Amu! You are supposed to support me, what the hell?" Ichigo yelled. Amu stuck out her tongue at him as his dad snuck up on him.

"Pay attention, Ichigo!" his dad yelled as he grabbed his son in a head-lock. I shook my head and finished my stew.

We had all finished and the blond sister was getting cake when Ichigo and his dad settled for a truce.

"Actually, I'd like to stay in Karakura." Shiro suddenly said. Amu smiled.

"How nice!" she said as both Ichigo and I stared at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" The two of us said at the same time. Shiro grinned foolishly.

"I like it here. I like our apartment" he said and looked at me "and I feel like this is the city where our lives have started over. A fresh start." He said and grabbed my hand. I blushed furiously. He held my hand tight as Ichigo started complaining, Amu trying to make him settle and Yusu coming in with the cake.

I looked from Shiro back to the rest of the people in the room.

"Amu?" I asked, getting her attention. She stopped rubbing Ichigo's hairline.

"I think Shiro is right, we should stay." I said, giving Ichigo a devilish grin. I swear a vein popped on his neck as his face turned red.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU!" he yelled and ran upstairs. Yusu looked surprised.

"Is Ichi-nichan not having any cake?" she asked and Amu said not to mind him. I glanced at Shiro, sharing a smile with him.

A fresh start.

* * *

><p><strong>Minawa: I think that will be the end of it, what do you think? Maybe I'll ad like an extra chapter later.<br>**


End file.
